


Firefight

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: The clones made war look like art. Kenobi made war look like glory.





	Firefight

Kanan was nervous to meet up in the main rooms. Kenobi had sent the message telling them to meet at noon. All of them. He didn't like the clones, but he was anxious for the effect the missing faces would have on Ezra. He'd become attached to the men, so what if most of them were gone, taking up the gracious offer? He wouldn't blame them for it - he didn't really want to be fighting now either.

He walked into the meeting room and was more than a little surprised to see every man of Ghost Company present. Kenobi looked sleepless, more weary than she had in the sands of Seelos. It made him nervous.

"Good, you're here." Kenobi said, arms crossed loosely over her chest. "General Amidala has set us a mission. Captain, the holomap, please."

Rex held out a holotransmitter, bringing up a display.

"Juljer, a planet recently come under the control of the Imperial Army but with sympathies for us." Rex explained.

"Amidala wants us to retake the base the Imperials have overrun." Kenobi continued. "A former Jedi will be there according to the survivors of the initial assault. I will be dealing with them and you are all under strict orders not to engage. Retreat if necessary. Remember - there are no reinforcements. We're on our own, like Eutakhar."

The men nodded, readying their weapons. 

"Tactics?" Cody asked.

"They're stormtroopers, not droids holding the base. Harder to outsmart, but much, much easier to scare. We advance with Creeping Fog. Your lives and safety are a maximum priority. I'm looking to keep casualties to stretchers, not beirs. News of our return to the world of the living has not spread so far, so the element of surprise is another boon."

"Kill order?"

"Yes. The data inside needs to be retrieved, but the base's location and therefore use has been compromised. Rockets, detonators, the works for the insertion. Inside the base, stun grenades and blasters. We need the data intact."

"Understood sir."

She turned to Kanan. "You and your team will be paired with Rex as squad leader. You will be our scouts, and send back reports of reinforcements and the ex-Jedi's location if you happen upon it."

"We won't be in the battle."

She shook her head. "You have not been prepared. After our mission, I will teach you, but not now."

"I hope you're not just passing them off to me because I'm old, General." Rex ribbed.

"Of course not. You know the stormtroopers best to keep them out of trouble."

"Yessir." He replied.

"Cody, I need each three teams for the frontal assault. The quickest men with us, down the centre. Sharper shooters, snipers and pilots on the flanks."

"Yes, General."

"We depart at 0400 tomorrow. General Amidala has provided supplies that will need to be loaded this evening, after dinner."

"Sir, yessir!" They replied in unison, saluting.

"Dismissed." She said and the men dispersed.

She left rather quickly with Cody and Rex, likely to make the final preparations and plans. The pilots walked off Howard's the cruiser, going to check over their landing craft and do preliminary checks on the cruiser herself. 

"All of them are still here." He muttered to himself, surprised despite it all.

"Huh?" Hera asked.

Ezra gave him a funny look before walking over to Waxer. "Why are you guys still here?"

Waxer chuckled sadly. "Heard that, did ya kiddo? Well, no brother abandons one of their own. And the General? She'll kill herself if we're not here to stop her."

Kanan cut in. "That can't be the only reason."

"Well, we love her. You do stupid, wonderful things for the people you love." Waxer smiled, turning away to join Boil headed to stock the cruiser.

* * *

When Kenobi said to move out, she wasn't wasting time. Kanan had expected a few minutes at least for double checks, but the clones had already done them an hour before launch and checked a third time in the spare time before departure. 

"C'mon, you're late." Rex pushed, frowning. 

The flight was not the same easy comraderie that it had been the first time. The clones were being briefed, directed into units and running sim drills. Others were unboxing weapons and ammunition, counting, recounting and distributing. Some were repairing parts of their armour, helping patch up blacks and doing final groomings.

"No downtime, huh?" Sabine said.

"Not really." Rex replied, himself polishing his blaster pistols. "Ghost Company is made up of combat veterans. They know that the last thing they need is to go into battle underprepared."

"Still. They haven't even taken a moment to rest." Ezra said, sounding more concerned than anything.

"Normally, they could count on reinforcements. That's not an option. General Kenobi doesn't lie about odds, and they know it better than anyone. They're not nervous, but experience teaches you more than you usually wanted to know."

"What will they do once we get there?" Kanan asked. "When we're getting ready to land?"

"They'll stand in the gunships until the pilots take off. Once we're out of hyperspace, the civ operators take control of the cruiser and the gunships deploy."

"Will we be on a gunship?" Ezra asked.

"No. We're going down in a civilian ship. Discreet as you please." Rex smiled. "We're scouts, remember?"

Ezra nodded. "What can I do to help?"

"Let them do what they have to. They're not used to you on the battlefield, so don't interrupt at all. Tell me anything you see and I'll report it to Kenobi. That's our job. Do not stray from it."

* * *

Kanan knew that the clones were good fighters, but this was something else. He'd been Master Billiba's Padawan for bare months before Darth Vader had come. He'd never seen the clones in battle, only in holos. 

As directed, the men split into three even squads of a hundred men. The two outer squads flanked along the edge of the battlefield, leaving snipers in the distance and edging men all along the perimeter, creating a human barricade. 

Kenobi and Cody lead a spearhead of men down the centre line and as they approached, they would roll gas canisters in front of them, sending forth a coil of grey cloud to cover their movements. The clones has a HUD, but the Stormtroopers did not. They wouldn't be able to see through the cloud, let alone into the army following through it. Clones in the middle of the spear were rolling gas canisters to keep up the fog, covering the entire party. 

Confused Stormtroopers came out of the base, watching the fog with unease and curiosity. The snipers started to take them out, and the chaos began. 

The clones in the spear opened fire, sending the Stormtroopers into a frenzy. They shot blindly into the fog, but the spear was hollow, so all centred shots missed clones by wide margins. The blind shots were easy to predict, clones low to the ground and creeping forwards like great white cats, eyes locked ahead and on the hunt. Kenobi was at their fore, hunched low and wings spread out, not quite ready to launch, but aware. Her saber was in her hand, but not ignited. She ducked shots instead of deflecting them, not letting the enemy know that in the midst of the deadly fog lay an even greater predator. 

The Stormtroopers were well and truly panicked - running from comm to comm trying to find any instructions, Intel that they had about a raid or any rebel forces still on planet. The snipers cut them down. Along the shallow edges of the ridge, the flanking clones closest to the base lobbed droid poppers over the balustrades, frying their machine guns and comm units before clones further down the line fired rocket launchers into the defenses. Batteries exploded, taking their ammunition and operators with them.

Once the fog reached the blast wall, Kenobi made her move, jumping most of the distance up the wall before flapping her semi-folded wings to give her the extra lift up the face. She flipped over the edge and ignited her saber, cutting down gunmen doing their best to force back the fog. There were a few men who, at the sight of her, dropped their weapons and knelt on the ground, hands by their faces.

"Remain here. Move, and you risk getting sniped." She instructed, taking off into the sky. She swooped down, opening the blast doors.

The spear broke form, the white armour pouring into the building and killing everyone in their path, save those with dropped weapons. 

"Wow." Sabine breathed. "There's amazing."

That's what worried Kanan. The beauty they managed to give loss of life was terrifying. The efficiency they operated with, the quiet dignity of their kind of mercy. It made him fear and trust them more.

Kenobi swirled around, dodging shells, rockets and shots, barely landing to cut down squads before she was away again. She shone in the planet's waning day, an untouchable target dancing gracefully in the sky. She was a warrior and a huntress, cold precision in her eyes and lethal practise in her movements. 

"She's beautiful." Ezra whispered, awed.

"Yeah, she is." Rex whispered back, smiling softly before movement caught his eye. "Kriff."

"What?" Kanan looked in that direction, but there was nothing. "What, Rex?"

The Captain clicked his comm. "General, the traitor Jedi is inbound."

 _"Understood. An ID?"_ She didn't even sound winded.

"Yessir. He's coming in from the east wing." Rex grimaced. "And you're not gonna like it."


End file.
